1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a method of forming a test pattern in a printer, a computer readable medium bearing instructions for forming a test pattern in a printer, and a printer that forms a test pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known printer forms a test pattern by discharging ink from a plurality of nozzles of a head unit towards a recording medium being conveyed. The test pattern consists of multiple lines extending in the conveying direction of the recording medium.
With respect to the inkjet head having a plurality of discharge nozzles arranged in a matrix, the following description is directed to a case where the test pattern is supposedly formed in order to check for misalignment between the orthogonal direction orthogonal to the multiple rows formed on the discharge face of the inkjet head and a sub scanning direction corresponding to the conveying direction of sheets. In this case, if two adjacent lines of the multiple lines formed as a test pattern are formed with ink discharged from two discharge nozzles respectively belonging to two adjacent rows, the distance separating the two discharge nozzles from each other in the orthogonal direction is extremely short. This implies that a variation in the distance between the two lines is small with respect to the degree of misalignment between the sub scanning direction and the orthogonal direction, thus resulting in extremely low detection accuracy for the misalignment.